


What Hurts the Most

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Season 4 dark AU: Chloe doesn't accidentally break the first vial Father Kinley gave her. She pours the stuff into Lucifer's glass and he drinks it, and it works. He finds himself back in Hell. But the stuff is not powerful enough to keep him there. Hurt, betrayed and angry, Lucifer returns to Earth. He is done with Chloe Decker, but he will not let her - or anybody else - force him back into a job he hates and never wanted in the first place.





	What Hurts the Most

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll! :D No, actually, I just have a lot of emotions right now. Writing is one of my mediums to vent out those frustrations. :) Have a great day!

The Detective agrees on their date after apprehending the woman who blew up one of the cabins. She arrives in her casual clothes and sees her partner dressed to the nines, preparing another candlelit dinner. 

"What, no white tablecloth this time?" 

"We know how that turned out, right? Not making that mistake again. Please, sit." 

She does what he asks and sits while he fetches the grilled cheese he made. He sits across his partner and pours her wine. 

"Detective, there is something I'd like to say to you," A brief pause as he pours himself a glass, "Whilst I realize that knowing the truth about me may not be easy for you, I am glad that there are no secrets between us now. And if you ever have any more questions, I shall be happy to answer any, and all of them. I've always been honest with you, Detective. And I always will be."

Chloe is having a hard time keeping her face blank, and all she could muster was a slight upturn of her lips. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! I made a playlist full of bad '90s jam for you. Hang on," The devil stands and goes to his room to get his remote. 

This is the opportunity she's waiting for. With shaky hands, she slips the contents of the vial over to his glass until the last drop. He comes back with the music turned on and reclaims his seat.

"Now, where were we?" 

Lucifer grabs his glass and drinks up, too late for Chloe to swat it away at the last second. 

"What the heck, Detective?" He says in disbelief as the wine spills, and the glass shatters to the floor. "Did you not like the drink? You should have just said you wanted something stronger."

The Devil stands up once more and tries to wipe off the stain from his shirt, but suddenly starts to feel lightheaded. 

"Lucifer?" 

"Hmm, strange. I'm a little tipsy — that has never happened before." The consultant looks at his hand, and red and purple veins start to appear. As he turns and stares at his image on the mirror, the veins have spread all over his face. "What is happening to me?" 

He eyes his partner questioningly as his breathing becomes labored like his entire chest is on fire.

"Oh, God. What have I done?"

"What? You did this to me?"

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. What can I do?" Chloe is frantic; she really poisoned her own partner. 

Despite being in so much pain, Lucifer presses the palm of his hand to her cheeks, "If you wanted me gone, all you need to do is ask."

He had tears running down his cheeks as he tries to even out his breathing, "I'm disappointed in you, Detective."

The Devil drops to the floor with eyes wide open. Chloe wastes no time and calls for an ambulance. They rushed him to a nearby trauma center where they try their hardest to revive him, to no avail.

* * *

Mazikeen nearly chokes the blonde Detective after the latter's admission of the crime. 

"What the fuck, Decker? You have no idea what he did for you — what he's willing to do for you. You're pathetic!" The demon releases Chloe, and the latter falls on her knees. "Tell me who gave you that vial."

"It was from a priest I met in Rome," The Detective coughs while nursing the afflicted area. Said bounty hunter could've easily snap her neck, and she would've allowed it if it weren't for Trixie. There's also Amenadiel and Linda who interfered and reasoned with Maze. 

"A priest, really? You're gravely mistaken if you actually think this," The ex-bartender points at the empty vial, "can hold him down in Hell. Ha."

"Then, Lucifer's going to live?" Hope blooms in the Detective's chest, taking Maze's smirk as confirmation.

"That fraud knows you make the Devil vulnerable."

"I don't —" 

"Whatever poison you lace Lucifer's drink with, only affected him because you were there. I can't believe how gullible you are. And I can't believe he thought so highly of you. Now that you've betrayed him, well, hell hath no fury."

The demon laughs maniacally, and continues, "I'm going to track down this scumbag and make him pay. As for you, Detective Decker...God help you." 

* * *

As soon as Chloe got out of the hospital, Lucifer was able to come back to his still recovering body. It didn't take long for the toxins to wear out and he was up and about again. Doctors couldn't explain it. 

Any day and he would have laughed it off, but as it turns out, it's no laughing matter. 

The woman he loved betrayed him, for what? He really has to know. 

Making use of his wings, he lands on the front door of her apartment and finds her weeping in her living room.

She looks up and attempts to come near him, but he puts his palm up, which halted her movement. 

"Lucifer, please, I'm sorry."

"I wanted to know why."

"I was terrified! You're the actual devil! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

"So you tried to have me banished back to Hell, a place I wholeheartedly despise, just because some old fart told you I was evil incarnate? I thought you knew me better than that." His voice is breaking, and he couldn't help it. Despite what she's done, he still loves her. Couldn't, for the life of him, condemn her. 

"Please, forgive me. I got confused, I— "

Lucifer squeezes his eyes shut, and tells the Detective, "We are done," and flies away. 

She never saw him again.

* * *

The King of Hell couldn't stop watching the same loop over and over of the woman he once loved. He wanted to get her out — tried to get her out — however, it takes two. If only she could get over the guilt she felt over her betrayal of Lucifer...but, no human has ever succeeded. 


End file.
